Cellza and Super Cellza sagas
Adult Goten put on his battle uniform and prepared for battle. He then hugged his mother, Chi Chi, knowing he may never see her again... ---- In-the-lower-pits-of-hell------------------------------------------------- "You ready?" Cell asked Frieza. "Gladly" Frieza murmured. "FUU!!!" They yelled. "-SIONN!!!" "HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" "I feel much much stronger!"Cellza said, then flew to the check in station. "F-Frieza?" "C-Cell?" King Yemma asked Cellza. "Not any more you over grown red slob!!!" He yelled Then he punched King Yemma. King Yemma died the worst way. "That was too easy!" Cellza said, and flew to earth. ---- Goten---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Havoc is wreacking the earth if your watching this please ahhh!-" A tv reporter said getting cut off by Cellza. "KSK KSK!" Goten roared then went ascended Saiyan form. He then flew away to where Cellza was. he looked at his watch, and spoke into it, "Giru come with me" "Yes Goten!" "Hey Giry what's going on" "Nothing mutch, Giru Giru" "Son of Goku!!!!" "Oh crap Giru, Run!!!" "Yes sir, Giru Giru" "So close!" Cellza said. "But not fast enough!" He shot a beam and killed Giru with ease. "G-G-GIRUUUUU!!!!!!!"Goten yelled. "You Monster!!!!!!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten then became super Goten, and flew towards Cellza. He punched Cellza causing him to vomit naisily blood. "You pestly monkey!!!!" Cellza yelled. Cellza then ripped Goten's arm off. Goten's P.O.V. I open my blurred out eyes. "wh-where am i?" he asked "Great you're awake! Don't worry you're in the hands of a pro here!" Bulma Giggly said. "G-great i-it's b-b-Bulma"He said gleefuly "That was quite an accident you had back there!" she said "I know. Wh-where is my arm?" "it got cut off but like i said im a pro! You have a fully fuctioning arm thanks to a Ms. Bulma Briefs!" "Th-thanks B-B-B-B--" I passed out after that. ---- 2 weeks later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "half the earths population has been wiped out because of Cellza!" A new news reporter said in a secret underground bunker. "mom, mom!" Goten yelled. when he went into Chi Chi's room her head layed dead with a pool of blood on her desk. (VOOOOSH!) "Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulla!!!" He yelled and flew over to capsule corp. he went into the main room. "Oh my!" He yelled. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla where shaking next to a dead Bulma. "Goten!" Trunks yelled. "It's great that you're still around! Cause we need you!" The family and family friend turned the tv on. "Cellza is trying to suck up some robot named #21!" The reporter said. "Oh no!!!" Vegeta yelled. ---- super Cellza saga begins------------------------------------------------------------------------- Please no model, Warped Cell!"#21 said. (Gulp slurp slorsh!) "I am Super Cellza!!" (SHHHH!) "9 tenths of the world's population is gone so we suggest all citiz-"A new reporter said getting cut off by Super Cellza. two days later Trunks turned on tv but every channel said "Technical Difficulties" Goten looked at his uniform then quickly put it on. he flew around the city but couldn't find anybody. he then smashed into Trunks. "The remaining Saiyans, Perfectly according to plan!" Goten picked a heart shaped locket off of his neck and opened it. It was a picture Chi Chi, he kissed it then a tear ran down his face. Goten used instant transmition and took trunks along. they got the dragon balls but Shenron wouldn't appear. so they got back to Super Cellza. One hand punched Trunks and the other, Goten. "THAT IS IT YOU MONSTER"They both said. Then they stared at each other for a few seconds. "FUU-SION-HAAAAAAA!!!!" "Gotenks!" Gotenks yelled. Then he went Super Saiyan then Super Saiyan three. "Omega super charging boo boo Volley ball slam!" "Up, Spike, Slam!!!" "Now!, Super big tree canon!" "Finally!, Mega ghost attack x2" "AHHHHHH"Super Cellza screamed. "And a new move called Victory!" He kicked Cellza into the air, waited for him to fall ripped his tail off and flew him to hell, but Gotenks got stuck there aswell because of a law called "Yemma's law" where if you're there you stay! "I wish we could turn everything back to normal!" "Your wish is too easy! haha"Shenron said then flared his eyes. Everything came back to normal. And They lived happily ever after, or did they?